lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Edgar Noone
Unnamed parents Unnamed sister Unnamed brother-in-law Amy Gardner Unnamed niece |status = Imprisoned for life |playedby = Jude Ciccolella |first = "Dear Ben" }} Edgar Noone (alias The Infinity Rapist) was a serial rapist active from 1981 to 1994, who eventually struck again in 2019 following the arrest of a copycat of his work. Background Noone was born in 1950 in New York City, the son of alcoholic parents who argued repeatedly. His father was abusive towards his mother, raping her while Edgar and his sister listened in an adjacent locked room. As an adult, he still had nightmares concerning those episodes. Because of his troubled childhood, Noone became a highly organized serial rapist who would stalk couples, exploit his work as a cable repairman as a means to gain entry into their homes, incapacitate the male victim, stack dishes on his back as a way to know if he was trying to free himself, and tie and rape the female victim. All the while, he would ask her to feign enjoying it for her partner to hear. After his fifth rape, Noone began taunting the authorities who were investigating his assaults, leaving messages at the crime scene and sending letters in which he named himself "Infinity". A police task force was created in order to catch him. Noone became obsessed with the district attorney assigned to his case, Benjamin Stone. Viewing Stone as a substitute father figure, Noone sometimes sent letters to him and stalked him while he was with his son Peter. On his own part, Stone became obsessed with case, sometimes even neglecting his family because of it. Eventually, Noone got married and stopped committing rapes, causing the case to go cold. Dear Ben During the course of the 25-year hiatus, the Infinity Rapist case became even more infamous, to the point where a copycat, Karl Patton, decided to commit a rape inspired by it in 2019, twenty-five years after the original rapes stopped. The Special Victims Unit investigated the case and initially thought the Infinity Rapist returned. However, they eventually identified Patton as a suspect and arrested him for the rape, despite his claims that he was the original Infinity. Upon hearing true crime writer Claire Newbury, who wrote books about the Infinity case, claiming on live TV that he was probably dead, Noone attacked Claire and her husband Leo, severely injuring the latter. Noone was eventually identified due to his niece Amy having an account on a genealogy website through which Detective Carisi processed a DNA sample obtained from a stamp used by Noone in one of his letters. Despite this, the evidence was deemed unable to hold up in court, leading to Noone's quick release. In the end, Noone was driven to implicate himself by Peter, now an assistant district attorney, and Lieutenant Benson, both of whom made Noone realize Benjamin never really cared about him, as in his delusions, and that the only thing that made Benjamin work on his case was his desire to bring him to justice. ( : "Dear Ben") Known Victims *1981-1990, Manhattan or Brooklyn: Eight unnamed couples *Unknown dates and locations: Benjamin Stone *1990, Manhattan or Brooklyn: **January 13: An unnamed couple **December 20: An unnamed couple *1991, Manhattan or Brooklyn: **June 21: An unnamed couple **September 23: An unnamed couple *1992, Manhattan or Brooklyn: **January 9: An unnamed couple **May 12: An unnamed couple **December 5: An unnamed couple **December 31: An unnamed couple *1993, Manhattan or Brooklyn: **May 19: An unnamed couple **August 27: An unnamed couple **September 1: An unnamed couple **September 22: An unnamed couple *January 2, 1994, Manhattan or Brooklyn: Mary Harris and her unnamed husband or boyfriend: **Mary Harris **Mary's unnamed husband or boyfriend *Unknown date and location in 1998: Peter Stone *January 4, 2019, Manhattan: Claire and Leo Newbury: **Claire Newbury **Leo Newbury Category:SVU Characters Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Serial Rapists Category:Serial Assailants Category:Burglars Category:Stalkers Category:Characters Based on Real People Category:Serial Sexual Assailants Category:Harassers Category:Imprisoned Characters